Where You Belong
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly wants to buy a new house after divorcing Jax but Sonny has other plans. Will Sonny be able to get Carly back home to his place? Read to find out.


Where You Belong

warning NC-17

"The windows aren't bullet proof. There are too many bushes around the house which means some pervert can spy on you without being notice or some guys with guns you know can use the bushes to their advantage as they wait for the perfect shot. The lighting outside sucks and when I walked up the porch the railing seemed loose. Should I go on to list everything else that's wrong with this death trap you were planning on moving into with the children or are you convinced that this isn't the right house for you and the kids" Sonny states as he gazes at Carly as she stood in the house she told him over the phone she wanted to buy for herself.

Carly didn't invite him to come along and check this one out because he had a feeling she didn't want him to stop her from buying this one like he put a stop on all the others she had seen. Carly wanted to move out of the house she had bought with Jax since her divorce was finalized. She wanted a new house to go with her fresh start in life. The house she was currently living in was currently sold and if Sonny had it his way Carly and the kids would be moving back with him on Carly's moving day which was quickly approaching.

Shaking her head at him, Carly lets out a heavy sigh. She couldn't be too mad at Sonny because it was her own stupid fault for letting it slip that she wanted to buy this house before she signed the paperwork. It seemed to her every house she tried to buy Sonny had a whole big list of reasons why she shouldn't move there. No house, penthouse, or condominium that was in the city of Port Charles she looked at met Sonny's list of approval so far. If she didn't know better she would have thought Sonny was only making up these lists of reasons for her not to buy another house because he wanted her to move in with him.  
"The house isn't a death trap Sonny and whatever needs fixing I'm sure I can get it fixed before the kids and I move in. The house is in a great location. It's not too far from the Metro Court and the mall. The yard is huge enough for a big pool and a place for a jungle gym for Morgan and Josslyn to play with. I was also thinking of maybe even buying a huge sandbox for Morgan and Josslyn to make up for the fact that the house is kind of far from the park."

"No, no way in hell I'm going to allow you and the kids to move into this dump Carly! So forgetaboutit" Sonny tells her in a tone that met business as he places his hands onto his hips.

"Allow me? I know you have A LOT of children Sonny but guess what I'm NOT one of them! You don't get to tell me what house I can and can't buy! If I want to buy this house and move my kids in here than guess what I WILL!" Carly fires back, it always annoyed the hell out of her when Sonny took charged and act liked she couldn't make her own decisions.

"When it affects MY kids I sure as hell have a say in where you live!" Sonny fires back.

"Just admit it Sonny you're not going to approve of ANY place I want to buy because YOU DON'T want me to find a new home!" Carly yells out the suspicions she's been having of Sonny for a while now.

"No! That's not true! If you find a house that is SAFE you'll get my blessing but this one just isn't safe Carly" Sonny denies her accusations since he planned on getting her back where she belonged by giving her no other option instead of admitting his feelings for her. Sure it was the coward's way of getting what he wanted but he just wasn't ready yet to admit to her out loud that he wanted her back.

"Right and if I happen to find a place that is SAFE it will end up being off the market somehow" Carly replies back in an accusing tone of voice, having a feeling that Sonny would have Bernie or his men put a stop to any sale she would try and make.

"Nooooooooo, if you find a safe house I won't stop you from buying it" Sonny replies back. With a heavy sigh he goes on to say "I'm not the bad guy here Carly. I just want you and the kids to be safe. You can't hate me for wanting to make sure my family is safe."

"You swear?" Carly asks

"Yeah" he nods his head, while flashing her his dimples.

"Okay, I won't buy this house since you don't think it's safe" Carly sighs out as another place comes to mind to her. A place a lot better than this house or any other place she seen so far.

"Great, let's get out of here" Sonny replies pleased that he had convinced Carly not to buy the house.

"Not so fast Sonny" Carly calls out to Sonny, stopping him in his tracks

"What?" Sonny asks, looking back at her

"There's another place I have in mind actually" Carly informs Sonny

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I know it will meet your safety approval too" Carly smiles at him. 

"Well I want to see this place before you sign any paperwork Carly. I mean it. You thought this place was safe and it clearly isn't"

"You don't have to see it because you already seen it before Sonny. I want to buy penthouse four from you and turn it into my own. It's safe and I can finally decorate it how I would have always loved to decorate it while we were married. When I get done with that penthouse it will no longer look like the cave we use to live in together" Carly states

"Oh…well you can't move in there" Sonny tells her before turning away from her and heading towards the doorway.

"And why the hell not?!" Carly asks as she follows him, tugging on his coat sleeve.

Turning around to face her, Sonny states "For one it isn't for sale"

"You're the owner Sonny you can sell me that place if you want to" Carly replies back. 

"Actually I couldn't sell it to you because it's actually just got rented out" Sonny lies. Sure he hated lies but it was for a good cause. Carly didn't belong there in that penthouse if he wasn't living there. She belonged with him and in time he was sure she would realize it once she moved in with him at his place. 

"You rented the penthouse? Since when?" Carly demands not buying it, it was just too convenient to be true. Besides why would he rent it now when the penthouse has been empty for years  
"Since yesterday actually"

"Really and who exactly did you rent the penthouse to?"

"What's the difference Carly? The place is rented out already so you can't move into the penthouse anyways."

"Sonny I sold my house. I have to find a new one or the kids and I will be homeless" Carly points out to him

"You and the kids can you know, move in with me. Until you find a suitable place to live in"

"AHA and there it IS!" Carly yells out

"There what is?" Sonny questions back

"I was right all along! You want the children and I to move back in with YOU and THAT's why no house is safe enough and suddenly the penthouse is rented out to some unknown person."

"You're paranoid Carly. This is all in your head. All I want is for you and the kids to have a safe home. It's not my fault that the penthouse got rented out before you asked to buy it from me. So don't make me out to be the bad guy by offering to let you stay into my home if you can't find a place to stay in when you have to move out." Sonny replies back defensively

"You forget we've been down this road before Sonny. How many times have you forced me to live with you under false pretenses?"

"I never forced you into doing anything you didn't want to do Carly. You always do what you want to do because you NEVER listen to anyone unless it's what you want. Those times I supposedly tricked you into living with me you know as well as I do deep down you wanted to be there with me or you wouldn't have stayed at my place. You own a hotel for God's sakes and yet you stayed with me and you can deny it if you want to but you enjoyed living under the same roof as me." Sonny fires back.

"You're lying to me now like you lied to me back then. You know for someone who HATES when people lie you sure as hell lie a lot to suite your own personal needs"

"Fine! You want the truth I'll tell you! I don't want you moving here because YOU don't belong here!" Sonny admits the truth in a frustrated tone of voice.

"And where do I belong Sonny?!" Carly questions back

"With ME, damn it!" Sonny yells back to her, before pulling her into a kiss. He was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo damn sick of waiting for Carly to stop running scared.

As Sonny pulled her roughly against him, their lips swiftly locked into a kiss, their tongues mimicking each other, each wanting control of the kiss. As Carly moans into his mouth, Sonny refused to let her take control over the kiss he started as he continued to kiss her aggressively. Not that she cared because at that very moment she found herself wanting him as badly as he obviously wanted her. It had been sooooooooooooooooo fucking long since she felt his lips against hers. Truth be told she missed him every single day since they parted ways, not that she would admit it to him but she did. She missed the touch of his skin against hers. She missed his smile; his soulful brown eyes looking at her with so much love that scared the hell out of her because that kind of love wasn't something you could find easily. She had no doubt just how much Sonny loved her but sadly they could never make it work between them no matter how much they tried.

When she doesn't push him away Sonny takes it as a sign she wanted this to happen just as much as he did. After unzipping the red coat she was wearing Sonny pushes the coat off her shoulders, letting it fall onto the hardwood floor.

As her coat falls to the floor behind her Carly pushes Sonny's unzipped coat off his body. With a moan as Sonny's lips part away from hers, Carly's fingers began to unbutton the buttons of his dress shirt one by one in a fast pace.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sonny asks with a grunt as he watches her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Yes" Carly breaths out with a pant, that one kissed turned her on, and right now there wasn't anything she would rather do other than having sex with Sonny. It felt like another lifetime ago the last time she and Sonny got physical.

"No regrets?" Sonny questions back since Carly spent so much time rebuffing him in the past he didn't want to have sex with her now only for her to reject him all over again as soon as the deed is done.

Shooting Sonny a sexy smile, Carly responds by reaching behind her back and unzipping her dress. Slowly Carly removes the straps of her dress down her arms, letting the dress fall into a puddle at her feet.

Sonny watches with male appreciation as the dress slid off her body, revealing her lacy red bra and matching thong. As he admires Carly's beauty, his throat suddenly feels dry. His manhood was as hard as a rock, begging to be released from the confines of his pants and boxers.

Kicking her discarded dress behind her, Carly closes the distance between them once more. Standing in nothing but her heels and her underwear, Carly's hands wraps around his neck before pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Sonny's tongue takes control of the kiss, taking the hungry kiss she pulled him into up a notch to hot and spicy.

As Sonny takes control of the kiss yet again, Carly could feel his already harden shaft pressing up against her. Between his dick and his mouth expertly kissing her Carly's womanly juices were flowing. She was wet for him and she couldn't wait to have him slide inside of her. Reaching behind her body, Sonny unhooks Carly's bra in one quick motion, as Carly helps him remove her bra from off her body, his lips parts from hers. Kissing his way down the side of her neck he smiles as Carly softly moans out his name.  
Gripping on his shoulders, since Carly felt her legs start to buckle from the effect his kisses had on her, she hears Sonny questions in a husky tone of voice…

"Where do you belong, Carly?"

Blinking her eyes shut Carly cries out "I need you Sonny"

"That's not what I asked. I asked you where you belong Carly" Sonny replies back as his fingertips traces circles around her back.

Blinking her eyes open, Carly makes eye contact with him as she whispers out "With you."

Flashing her a dimple smile Sonny utters out "Damn straight you do" before his body pushes her down towards the floor gently.

As her back makes contact with the wooden floor Sonny lips brushes against hers in a sensual kiss. With a moan, Sonny's lips part from hers.

"Sonneee" Carly calls out his name softly with a whimper as his lips trail across her jawline, then down her neck, heading towards her naked breast.

Arching her back a little Carly blinks her eyes shut as she enjoys the feeling of his hot mouth against her skin. Reaching her breast, Sonny makes a quick glance upwards at Carly; a smile was plastered on her face. Seeing the look of content across her beautiful face, Sonny smiles with male pride, before bringing his attention back to her breast. Her nipples were hardened from the slightly cool room. Lowering his mouth onto her breast, Sonny flicks his tongue over her nipple, teasingly. As his mouth pleasures her right breast Sonny notices Carly's hand caressing her other breast since she was impatient to wait for him to tend to her other breast like he was taking care of the one he had currently in his hot mouth.  
The feeling of his mouth against her breast felt amazing. Sonny knew just how to pleasure her, he always could. He knew how to make her body tremble for him from day one. As much as Carly didn't want him to stop she needed to kiss him again.

"Sonneee kiss me" Carly moans out softly.

Dropping her breast out of his mouth, Sonny climbs back up her body and does as she commanded.  
Her body felt like it was on fire as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Taking Sonny off guard, Carly rolls them over, so she is now on top of him.

Parting her lips from his, Carly utters out "You're in for the ride of your life Mr. Corinthos."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally?" Sonny questions back, rolling his "R's" in that sexy tone of voice of his.

"Uh-huh" Carly replies back as she leans into him. Kissing a trail of hot kisses down his neck she hears Sonny call out with pleasure…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Trailing hot kisses down his neck, than onto his chest Carly flicks her tongue out onto Sonny's nipple, causing Sonny to grunt out. Carly then proceeds to kiss a trail of hot, wet sloppy kisses down his chest, towards his navel. Lifting herself up a little Carly unfastens his buckle. Than proceeds to unbutton his pants button, then unzips his zipper.

Feeling like he was ready to explode from the lack of sex he's been getting Sonny takes Carly off guard as he wraps his arms around her, and presses her body back down onto his before flipping them over again, so he in back on top, in charge.

"Sonnee!" Carly calls out his name in shock and she finds herself stuck in-between his body and the hardwood floor.

"You belong with me" Sonny grunts out before his mouth once again crashes down onto hers. As he kisses her passionately he feels Carly pushing his pants down his legs, along with his boxers.  
His penis pokes her as it's finally free from the confides of Sonny's pants and boxers. The feeling of his dick touching her causes Carly to moan.

With a quick tug, Sonny yanks Carly's panties down as their lips part for air. As Carly opens her thighs for him, Sonny takes a hold of his penis and rubs it teasingly against her vagina.

"Sonneee" Carly cries out softly with a pant.

"Who do you belong with?" Sonny questions yet again

"With you" Carly moans out

"And don't you forget it" Sonny states before he penetrates himself inside of her, causing Carly to scream out in pleasure.

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Carly cries out his name as he enters her for the first time in a VERY LONG time.  
God he was HUGE. She wasn't sure if it was because it had been soooooooooooooooooooooo damn long since she had him inside of her but he felt even bigger if that was even possible than she remembered him being. He filled her up so completely, stretching her tight walls.

"Where do you belong?" Sonny questions her as he slides himself back out of her 

"With you" Carly cries out

"With who?" Sonny asks again as he thrusts himself back inside of her

"YOU! I belong with YOU!" Carly screams out as his dick slides in and out of her at a slow pace.

As Carly mimicked his moments Sonny pants out "We belong together"

"YES" Carly yells out in agreement as he nails dig into his back, causing him to grunt.

"Carleee" Sonny moans out her name as he feels her nails digging into his back as their paces increases rapidly than slows down a little only to increase their pace again.

The sound of the moans, grunts, and cries of pleasure grows louder throughout the empty home. Sweat starts to form on their bodies as their bodies move in sync with one another.  
As Sonny pulls himself out of her, only to slam himself right back inside her, Carly finally is overcome with an orgasm. As her walls tightly squeezes around his penis Carly moans out his name as the pleasure from her orgasm washes over her...

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Seconds later Sonny feels himself explodes inside of her, calling out her name with a pant, Sonny body crashes down onto her "Carleeeee"

Rolling off her, Sonny tries to catch his breath as he pulls Carly to him. Still panting from the cause of their love making Sonny asks "So?"

"What?" Carly questions softly, making eye contact with him

"Will you move back home with me?" he asks

"If I say yes, can we do it again?" Carly asks with a giggle

"If you say yes not only will we do it again in the limo but then we'll do it again in every room of the house" Sonny promises

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go home Mr. Corinthos" Carly utters out, with a huge grin across her face.

"Home it is then" Sonny utters out, his dimples out in full display.

Standing up from off the floor, Sonny extends his hand out to Carly, helping her stand up. Both Sonny and Carly make a quick grab for their clothes. Once they get dressed they both hurry out to Sonny's awaiting limo so they can make love over and over again like Sonny promise her they would, which they did throughout the day and night until they both crashed in exhaustion from all the love making.

The End.

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fiction. As always all feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated. It encourages me to write more especially since the show sucks right now as we all know.  
Take care


End file.
